broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Marie Hoofinheimer
|Kind = Unicorn |Sex = Mare |Occupation = Scientist/Researcher/Professor |Eyes = |Mane = |Coat = |Color 1 = #665EF0 |Color 2 = #232577 |Cutie Mark = |image1 = Marie Hoofinheimer ID.png |image1width = 200px |tab1title = Unicorn |image2 = Marie Hoofinheimer Human ID.jpg |image2width = 200px |tab2title = Human}} Marie Hoofinheimer is a well known professor who works in the Canterlot University, researching multiple subjects. She believes everything can be proven with facts, even with the concept of magic. Development Pandora thought that there could possible be a pony who could frequently challenge Twilight Sparkle's intelligence and scientific knowledge of Equestria and everything that makes their world. Eventually, this rivalry will lead to friendship but that's in due time. Personality Marie likes to think highly of herself and would often boast from time to time. But even though she is a bit of a boaster, she is very sarcastic due to her crazy schedule in the Canterlot University. But she does have a kind and caring side. She just forgets to remind ponies that she does have a heart. Though, when it comes to work and science-y stuff, she wants to learn everything there is to science and Equestria, leading her to be a workaholic. Once in awhile, she'll succeed to making a huge scientific breakthrough and during that time, she'll act like a mad scientist. Also, nobody knows but she's recently found out that she's into both genders. She plans on telling her friends and father some day but at the moment, she's a bit too chicken to actually say the truth to them and also, she considers work more of a priority than her sexual orientation. History Childhood Michelle Hoofinheimer gave birth to a baby girl named Marie Hoofinheimer. But, when she did, she wasn't in great condition which led to her death. Julius Hoofinheimer, her husband, grieved and mourned over her death but was very glad Marie Hoofinheimer was born. Julius vowed to keep Marie alive just for Michelle. A couple years past after Michelle's death. Everything was quiet normal until Marie hit the age of 5. At that time, Marie showed signs of being an intellectual prodigy. Being a scientist and all, Julius was thrilled to have such a gifted foal. He instantly enrolled her into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and taught her everything he knew from magic to science. Since she was a quick learner, she graduated earlier than most foals at age 7. But, she wasn't really that skilled in magic and lacked the stamina for a normal magic duel. Season 1-3 Due to the fact that she is a alumni of Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, she's close friends with Celestia and through her, she met Twilight Sparkle, her rival. During the days Twilight was in Canterlot, she got to bond with the unicorn and both had a magic duel together but, as usual, Twilight won, making Marie a bit jealous of Twilight's magical abilities. Over the time she got to know Twilight, she knew she had feelings for the other mare but decided to not say anything to the other due to her fear of being rejected since she knows that Twilight has a crush on Flash Sentry (also because of the way the two interact with each other when they cross paths. Season 4 and onwards Finding the Darklite Necklace During her travels around Equestria, Marie found a mystical necklace called the Darklite Necklace, a dark and powerful necklace powered by the Darklite Gem. She was just doing research on the Darklite Gem but each day she spent more time with it, the more it called out to her to be the user of the Darklite Gem. After a week, Marie is shown wearing the Darklite Necklace when she's in Ponyville. Twilight comments on her necklace but that emits a snobby response from Marie. Twilight noted that small change of her personality but her friends seemed convinced that Marie's rivalry has gotten too far, leading Twilight to research about dark crystals or gems. She eventually came across the Darklite Gem and how it slowly corrupts the user if worn. (Like the Alicorn Amulet in the episode Magic Duel). Twilight then attempts to trick Marie into thinking that she has a much more powerful gem in her possession like she's done in the magic duel, but unfortunately, it doesn't work with Marie. Marie then becomes fully corrupted by the necklace and in her evil state, she plans to destroy Ponyville, challenging Twilight to stop her villainess act. Twilight quickly acts as Marie destroys half of Ponyville. In the outskirts of Ponyville, she battles the corrupted Marie and eventually defeats her. In the end, both are battered up and tired, Marie ending up unconscious due to the fact that she hasn't used that much magic in her whole entire life. In her unconscious state, Twilight got to take the Darklite Necklace off of her. Aftermath Weeks after, Marie wakes up in Twilight's house with Twilight sitting beside the bed she was occupying. Twilight explained what happened during the time she was unconscious and that the village kind of dislikes her for her actions even though Twilight kept explaining to the Ponyville inhabitants that it was the Darklite Necklace that made her do those things. Feeling bad about the whole situation, Marie runs away from Twilight and Ponyville, running towards the Everfree Forest and eventually bumps into Zecora, who takes her in her house. With Zecora's help, Marie changes her appearance a bit and her personality for everypony's sake of not looking down on her again. Magic Marie uses her magic to operate heavy machinery as well as to teleport short distances and to levitate certain objects. Her magical abilities aren't really that powerful like Princess Twilight's or any of the other Princesses. Possession of Darklite Necklace TBA... Relationships Julius Hoofinheimer Since her father is the only relative that she has that is alive, she is very close to him even though he is quiet the over protective father. She knows that he is only over protective because of her mother's death and he wants what's best for her. Michelle Hoofinheimer Knowing that she was the cause of her mother's death, Marie doesn't really like herself for that but is glad her father isn't holding a grudge on her for that. To make up for the loss, Julius tells numerous stories about Michelle to Marie, hoping she'll get the concept on what she was like. By hearing those stories and visiting her mother's grave on her death anniversary, Marie feels as if her mother never left her. Twilight Sparkle TBA... Princess Celestia TBA... Zecora TBA... Quotes :"This does not go there" :— Marie to herself :"No no no! Why am I getting this equation wrong?!" :— Marie to herself :"Father! Look! I made a huge scientific break through!" :— Marie to Julius Hoofinheimer :"(maniacal laughter) I'm going to be the smartest pony in Equestria!!" :— Marie to herself :"Oh! Hi, Twilight! Fancy meeting you here...." :— Marie to Twilight Sparkle Miscellaneous *Her first name "Marie" came from Marie Currie's first name *Her last name was inspired by Julius Robert Oppenheimer's last name (as well as her father's name) Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Pony Category:Mare